


Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, and just doing what jemma wants, because he's a total fluffy sweetheart, but not really, dom!Fitz, just playing with power dynamics, not actually bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wants Fitz to take control in the bedroom sometimes, so she talks him into trying role play. Enter Miss Simmons, a naughty student who wants nothing more than Mr Fitz, her patient but stern teacher. </p><p>Consensual light D/s fantasy interspersed with humour, fluff, and occasional awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madalayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalayna/gifts).



> This is set in the same 'verse as An Elaborate Proof and Methodology because 1) I needed a way into this scenario and 2) Jemma needs a friend she can talk to about this stuff (other than Fitz), and I'm not that confident in my ability to write Skye :P
> 
> I wrote this as an attempt at keeping these two in-character while they engaged in these activities. I'll let you be the judge of whether or not I've succeeded.
> 
> This is not everything I've written for this particular... scenario? I guess? But it's all that I'm posting at the moment. If you like it, I'll work on revising another section and putting it up someday. If you don't, no worries. Feel free to nope out with no hard feelings, and the rest of this storyline can just stay in the gdoc where it currently resides :)

“It’s just,” Jemma hesitated, sipping her tea. Maddie knew enough about her sex life with Fitz to know that things in the bedroom worked _just fine_ , to put it mildly, but even still Jemma didn't want to give the impression that Fitz was somehow lacking in some way. “I mean, he’d never even kissed anyone until we…” She paused and looked helplessly at her friend, hoping she'd understand.

“You taught him everything he knows,” Maddie nodded. "Literally."

“Exactly,” Jemma nodded. “And I just…” she shrugged. “I guess I just wish he’d had the chance to teach _me_ a thing or two, y’know?”

Maddie nodded back. “You two have such great give-and-take inside the lab and out, of course you want that in the bedroom, too.”

“And we _do_ have it there,” Jemma said quickly. She and Fitz had been together for over a year, and he'd climbed that particular learning curve as quickly as he'd scaled any others. “It’s just…” she trailed off, staring into her cup. She felt silly feeling dissatisfied with someone who satisfied her so much in every other way.

“Just?” Maddie prompted.

“Either we’re equals, or... I’m, y'know, the _boss_ ,” Jemma said with a slight blush. Of course, that dynamic had quite a few perks of its own, but sometimes...

“And you want _him_ to be the boss sometimes?” Maddie guessed.

Jemma nodded, biting her lip and looking at her friend from below raised eyebrows. Oh god, did that make her weird? Was she less of a feminist because she wanted her boyfriend to take control on occasion? Was she going to end up like that woman in the book with all of the hues? What was it called again?

Maddie shrugged and interrupted Jemma's thoughts. “So _tell_ him that.”

Jemma drained the last dregs of her tea before putting her cup down with finality. “It’s not that simple, is it?” she sighed. How did you even _start_ that conversation?

“Why not?”

“I mean, he’s never done that before.” And frankly, neither had she. She'd never dated anyone she felt comfortable trying it with.

“So?”

“So he wouldn’t know where to start.” _He_ wouldn't be the only one.

“Then give him a starting point.”

“Like what?”

* * *

“Fitz?” Jemma asked a bit nervously as they lay curled up in her bed. She'd tried to start this conversation a half a dozen times in the last few weeks, and she'd chickened out every single time.

“Yeah?” Fitz asked, laying his tablet down on his chest and looking down at her where she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Could you…” she hesitated and bit her lip.

“Could I what?” he asked, kissing her forehead and playing with her hair.

“It’s silly,” she said dismissively, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. “Forget I said anything.” She picked her journal back up and went back to reading. Unfortunately, her heart had started beating a bit faster and the adrenaline response was making it difficult to focus on words.

Fitz frowned down at her for a moment before shrugging and turning back to his screen.

“It’s just…” she started again a minute later.

He lay his tablet back down and looked at her again. “Yes?” he asked patiently.

She leaned up on one elbow so that she was looking down at him from above, her hair tickling the side of his face. She tried yet again to guess what his reaction might be.

“I…” Her mouth opened and shut twice and her eyes squinted slightly as she tried to read his expression.

“You…?” he asked, eyebrows raised and curiosity piqued.

“No,” she shook her head. There's no way he'd go for it. “It’s dumb,” she closed her eyes and made as if to lie back down again.

Fitz reached up and cupped her face with one hand, the other brushing her hair back behind her ear. “C’mon now,” he said softly. “It can’t be all _that_ bad, can it?” he brought her down for a kiss. “Just say it, and I promise I won’t laugh.”

Jemma stared in his eyes for a moment. Laughter wasn't the _worst_ response she'd imagined. “I want you to…” she cut herself off and shook her head again.

“Want me to what?” he asked, a bit impatiently.

She mumbled Maddie's suggestion under her breath, but it was so quiet that he couldn't hear her.

“What?” he asked again.

She took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. “Tell me how to suck you off,” she said so quickly he almost didn’t catch it.

Now it was Fitz’s turn not to know what to say. He stared at her for several seconds before finally managing, “Um, pretty sure you already know that.”

Jemma blushed and ducked her head against his shoulder. “I mean, I _know_ how to _do_ it,” she said into his shirt. “I just want to know… _how_ to do it.” That hadn't come out right at all, had it? This wasn't working the way she and Maddie had practiced it.

Fitz was thoroughly confused now. “Could you try that again?” he asked. “And this time make sense?”

She sighed into his shoulder and then raised up to look at him again. “I _mean_ ,” she clarified. “I know how to suck a _generic_ dick, but I want to know how to suck _yours_.”

“Again, I’m pretty sure you already-“

“Tell me how you like it,” she interrupted. Maddie'd assured her that that line would work. Apparently, guys loved it?

“What?”

Apparently not _all_ guys loved it? Maybe she just had to be more specific. “Tell me exactly what you like and how you like it and what’s good and what not to do. The whole thing.”

“But-“

Again, Maddie's voice popped up in the back of her head. _Give him some examples_. “Like, do you like it when I rub you through your jeans to get you hard first?”

“Well, yeah. I-“

"Or would you rather I take it out when it’s still soft?”

“Actually, that sounds pretty-“

“And should I use my hands? Or just my tongue?”

“Well-“

“And what about teeth?”

“ **No!** ”

“See? I _know_ I've used my teeth before, and you didn’t say anything.” Given the vehemence of that 'no,' she was a bit upset with him that he hadn't.

Fitz had been blushing throughout the conversation, but now the bright pink deepened to a red. “Well, I mean…” he gestured awkwardly. “You’re already doing _that_ ,” he said euphemistically. “It just seems a bit rude to say you’re doing it _wrong_.”

“But that’s what I _want_ you to do!” Jemma insisted, sitting up completely now. “I want you to tell me if I do it wrong so that I can do it _better_ next time!” Just because she was the only girl he'd been with and didn't have to worry about comparisons, that didn't mean she didn't want to continually improve.

Fitz scrambled into a sitting position facing her. “You _really_ want me to…?” His head was tilted, and he was squinting at her in adorable confusion.

“Teach me,” she nodded vehemently.

Fitz gulped. “You mean…?” he left the sentence hanging, hoping she’d finish it for him.

“I mean, tell me what to do,” she nodded again, more slowly. Licking her lips and meeting his eyes, she continued. “I want you to,” she took a deep breath and went for it. “To be the _boss_."

* * *

That first time was a bit of a disaster, from a goal-setting standpoint, because Jemma got so turned on by the idea that Fitz couldn’t get more than two words out before she kissed him. From there, it pretty much immediately descended into scorching hot sex that started on the bed and soon rolled over onto the floor.

From an orgasmic point of view, it was a rousing success.

Their second time, a couple of weeks later, didn’t work terribly well, either. That time, they were both a bit nervous with each other and unsure of what was and wasn’t alright to do and say. Vocabulary-based hiccoughs aside, Fitz did eventually manage to stutter out what he wanted Jemma to do, and she followed his instructions enthusiastically, but it still wasn’t quite what she had hoped.

The third time, Fitz felt a bit more comfortable with giving her instructions, and Jemma managed to give him a clearer indication of what she wanted him to do while she… practiced her oral skills . They weren’t _quite_ fulfilling her fantasies, but they were definitely getting closer.

Finally, Jemma decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey," Fitz greeted her with a smile as he opened his apartment door.

"Hey," she smiled back, kissing him on the cheek as she came inside.

"Hungry?" he asked. "Pizza's on its way."

"Perfect." She took a nervous breath and tried to look as normal as possible.

Fitz frowned. "What's wrong?' he asked.

"Wrong?" Jemma asked. She attempted nonchalance but actually managed fear. Why did she have to be such a bad liar?

"You didn't want pizza?" Fitz asked, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I just thought..."

"No no," Jemma reassured him, putting up a hand to stop him. "Pizza's great," she smiled wanly. Her bag was clutched tight to her chest, and she forced herself to put it down on the sofa.

"You sure?" Fitz asked, frowning at her again. "If you'd rather Chinese, we can..."

He really was just the sweetest, wasn't he? Jemma couldn't help but reach up and kiss his cheek again, this time giving him a second kiss on the lips. "Not at all," she whispered, playing with the buttons on his henley.

Fitz watched her fiddle and grinned. "You want dessert before dinner, don't you?" he winked outrageously.

Jemma laughed. He wasn't exactly _wrong_ , but... "Not quite," she said with a sly wink back.

He was about to request some clarification when his buzzer rang announcing the arrival of their food.

Once they had themselves set up on his sofa, Fitz turned to Jemma. "So, what's the film tonight then?" he asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"I've brought a few, actually," Jemma answered with the beginnings of a blush. "For research purposes." She picked up the remote and took a deep breath.

"Documentaries?" Fitz asked, sipping his Coke.

"Not quite," Jemma answered, pressing play.

Fitz's eyes widened as the sultry tones of a saxophone wafted out of his speakers. That sounded like-

Jemma pressed her lips together, trying to breathe normally and keep a straight face. Watching pornography with your romantic partner was nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all.

" _Frisky Business_?" Fitz said weakly, reading the title card. "Jemma is this...?"

"I just thought," she said in her most reasonable voice, "That if I could show you some examples of what I'm talking about, it would be easier? For both of us?"

Fitz blinked at her, apparently at a loss for words.

* * *

“So,” Maddie asked as she poured them each a mug of tea. “How goes the project?”

“Project?” Jemma asked, confused. She had any number of projects on the go right now.

Maddie slurped a sip of hot liquid and raised an eyebrow at her over the edge of her cup.

“Oh,” Jemma clued in, wrapping the fingers of both hands around the warm mug. “The _project_ ,” she blushed. “It’s… coming along.”

“That’s damning with faint praise if ever I’ve heard it,” Maddie observed. “Spill.”

“ _No no_!” Jemma protested, leaning back and smiling at her friend. “It’s good, it’s just…”

“Just?”

“We’re not quite … _there_ yet.”

“And where is that?” Maddie asked, smirking into her cup.

Jemma’s eyes widened in protest. “ _Maddie_!”

“Hey, if you can’t tell _me_ , who can you tell?”

Jemma gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment in indecision. “I mean,” she started, reaching out for her mug and holding it in front of her face as she spoke as a kind of shield. “He’s telling me what he wants, and it’s very… hot,” she hesitated.

“But?”

"And he's getting much better at it, now that he's seen some examples," she continued.

"Examples?"

"I um," Jemma gave her friend a facial shrug. "Borrowed some of your DVDs," she admitted.

"Yeah?" Maddie asked, both surprised and impressed. "Which ones?"

"That's not the point," Jemma blushed and grinned a bit guiltily.

"Uh huh," Maddie nodded, dropping it for now but making a mental note to interrogate again later. "And what _is_ the point?"

"The point is," Jemma paused, gnawing on her lower lip. “After watching those films, I think I want him to…”

“To…?”

Jemma blushed even redder and stared at the white porcelain in her hands, reading the omnipresent keep calm and ____ message on its side. In this case, ‘Keep Calm and Use Condoms.’

“To be more like…”

“Like…?” Maddie prompted. “C’mon, Jemma, it’s like pulling teeth here!”

“More like a," she took a breath, "A teacher. A _Headmaster_.” She saw Maddie’s brow crinkle in confusion. “Principal,” she clarified.

“You want him to call you Miss Simmons and… stuff?” Maddie asked with a wicked grin.

Jemma nodded and shrugged. The 'stuff' had been particularly intriguing.

“Well you know what they say,” Maddie shrugged back. “Dress for success.”

* * *

Jemma took a deep breath and held it for a moment before opening up her apartment door.

“Hi Je-“ Fitz’s greeting choked off as he took in her outfit.

Jemma bit her lip and struck a slightly awkward attempt at a sexy pose against her open door, waiting nervously for his reaction. Maddie had assured her that a white blouse and short plaid skirt would do the trick and had loaned her a pair of white knee-high socks and a pair of Mary Janes.

“Good morning, Mr. Fitz,” she said a bit breathily. She’d meant it to be sexy, but it ended up sounding slightly terrified. She really hoped she didn’t look as foolish as she felt.

“Mr-“ Fitz gulped, staring at her unblinkingly as he entered her apartment and she closed and locked the door behind him. His eyes roved from her ponytail to her high heels, not quite believing what they were seeing.

Jemma sent up a silent prayer that Maddie was right and then launched into character.

“I’m ready for my private lesson now.”

“Private-“ Fitz gasped in a shallow breath, still staring at her incredibly short skirt and wondering what she was wearing under it. He licked his lips and looked up at her face and finally saw how unsure she was. He remembered that time he'd told her about wanting to film them and how nervous he'd been to see her reaction. She was putting herself out on quite a limb here. He needed to let her know he was right there with her.

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “Private lesson.” He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up on his peg on her wall. “Biology today, I believe?” he said, breathing out a slightly shaky breath and trying to remember anything he could from _School of Cock_.

Jemma nodded in relief and then quickly tried to cover it with the kind of eagerness she used to show in class back at the Academy.

“That’s right,” she enthused. “Human sexual reproduction.”

“Repro-“ Fitz said in a higher pitch than usual. Catching himself, he cleared his throat again and began anew. “Yes, well. That’s quite a… large topic.” He raised an eyebrow and tried to catch Jemma’s eye and see how he was doing, but she was looking at the burgeoning bulge in his jeans.

“So I see, sir,” she whispered in the kind of innocent-yet-slutty voice she'd heard again and again in those videos.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Fitz breathed before he caught himself and forced himself back in character.“Well, how about we start with anatomy?” he suggested, moving into her living room and taking a seat in her desk chair.

“Yes, sir,” Jemma nodded, moving with him and standing in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back. Her breaths were already coming a bit faster and she could feel her nipples hardening and pressing against her shirt.

This roleplay idea of Maddie's was sheer brilliance. Pretending to be someone else made it so much easier to step into the fantasy. Much as she might have scoffed at the idea of a naughty schoolgirl in the past, she had to admit that _being_ the naughty schoolgirl was a whole different, sexy kind of ballgame. **  
**

Fitz stared at Jemma’s breasts, eye-level to him and clearly not encumbered by a bra. That was some anatomy he definitely loved to study. **  
**

“I believe last time we studied the female body?” he asked, looking up and catching her eye. He couldn’t keep a smile from creasing his features.

Jemma smiled back before drawing her lips into a pout in an attempt at seriousness.

“I believe you’re right,” she agreed.

“Well then,” he rubbed his hands together and looked back down at the front of her blouse. “Let’s revise, shall we? What do you remember from last week?” He bit his lip and looked back up at her face, hoping she’d take the lead again just to sort of start him off on the right foot.

Jemma arched her back, pushing her chest further towards his face, and parted her legs slightly. She took in a shaky breath and licked her lips, feeling a tense swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach. They were really doing this.  **  
**

“Last week, we talked a lot about women’s breasts,” she began, as if reciting a lesson. “Which you said can also be called boobs or tits.” That should help him with the occasional vocabulary stumbles he'd been having.  **  
**

Fitz nodded quickly. “That’s very good, Miss Simmons,” he said encouragingly. “And do you remember where they are?” He held his breath. Was she really going to...? **  
**

“Yes, sir,” she nodded, bringing her hands around to cup her breasts and squeeze them through her shirt. She desperately wanted to rub and pinch her nipples, but Fitz hadn’t told her to yet. She really hoped he would. **  
**

“Mmm,” Fitz sighed happily. “Excellent work, Miss Simmons. What else do you remember about tits?” He watched, entranced, as her hands moved over her breasts, playing with them while he stared. **  
**

“They have nipples,” she said in a soft, breathy voice that trembled slightly. Please let him tell her to touch them.

“And what can you tell me about nipples?” he asked, raising an expectant eyebrow. He was trying to remember how he used to quiz his undergrads back in MIT seminars. Granted, this was very different subject matter, but he thought Jemma would appreciate the realism. **  
**

“They, um,” Jemma hesitated, taking a steadying breath. “They get hard when…” she trailed off as she watched Fitz’s hand move from resting on his thigh to stroking along his fly. She was relieved that he was enjoying this too, and aroused by what that meant. **  
**

“When what, Miss Simmons?” he asked, rubbing himself a bit harder. He’d never seen Jemma so flushed before. She was panting hard and her pupils were so dilated that her eyes looked black.

“When girls want to…” she paused again, biting her lip and moaning quietly. Her hands were still moving on her breasts, shifting the cotton of her blouse across her skin in deliciously distracting ways.

“Speak up, Miss Simmons. I can’t hear you when you go all quiet like that.” Fitz was rather proud of that bit of acting. It seemed like almost all of those films they'd watched had had something like that in them, and any time it was said, Jemma had let out a little sigh. **  
**

Jemma's breath caught in her throat. He wanted her to use her words. She loved what a quick learner he was. “When they want to _fuck_ ,” she whispered, staring into his eyes. **  
**

“Holy shit, Jemma,” Fitz breathed, squeezing his cock through his jeans and then reaching out to pull her onto his lap. If this was what this roleplay thing did for her, they could do it any time she wanted.

“ _Oh god_ , Fitz,” she gasped, straddling him and immediately rubbing herself against the hardness pressing on his zipper.

They shared a hot, desperate kiss, tongues tangling and hips thrusting, and they probably would have ended up on the floor again if Jemma hadn’t pulled back with a gasp.

“I want to keep going,” she whispered, staring into the darkness of his pupils, now just barely rimmed with blue.

“ _Fuck_ , Jemma, me too,” Fitz panted, pulling her shirt collar out of the way so that he could kiss her neck. He pressed his feet down on the floor and pushed his hips up hard and fast against her, moaning at the feeling.

“I mean,” Jemma sighed at the feeling of his lips on her throat. “I want to _keep going_.” She slid her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back until she could look into his eyes again. “Mr. Fitz,” she whispered. **  
**

Fitz stared at her for a moment and swallowed hard. She'd got unbelievably hot as soon as they'd started in on this student/teacher thing. He’d be a fool not to keep going when she asked.

Gripping her hips in his hands, he pulled her down hard against his cock and watched her eyes widen in response. “Do _you_ , Miss Simmons?” he asked, pulling her against him as he thrust up towards her.

“Do I what, Mr. Fitz?” she asked, eyes fluttering closed and a slight whimper edging into her voice. **  
**

“Do _you_ ,” he leaned in to growl in her ear, trying out the kind of voice he'd heard again and again on those tapes. “Want to _fuck_?” He slid his hands under her skirt and closed his eyes for a moment at the feeling of lace and skin. A lot more skin than he usually felt. **  
**

“I don’t know, sir,” she trembled, concentrating on the feeling of his hands and his cock. She panted a few breaths as she considered how far she wanted to go with her role. “I’ve never done that before.”

Fitz froze for a second, eyes wide. That was unexpected.

“Really, Miss Simmons?” he asked, and he had to admit he sounded more eager than stern. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why is that, sir?” she asked, and if he didn’t know better he’d say she was on the edge of cumming already. The way she was grinding against his hardon, he probably wasn’t far off himself.

Fitz took a breath. Now was his chance. Jemma’d admitted to him last week while they'd watched those videos that she thought it was hot, but he hadn’t gotten up the nerve to say it yet.

“Because naughty girls love to get fucked,” he whispered in her ear. She shuddered against him, gasping and whimpering, and he couldn’t imagine hearing anything hotter. “And _you_ , Miss Simmons, are a very naughty girl.”

Jemma gripped him tight and rubbed herself even harder against him, riding the length of his cock back and forth along her pussy. And then suddenly she was cumming, right there on his lap, and he’d barely even touched her. **  
**

“I _am_ , Mr. Fitz,” she moaned, tossing her head back as she shivered all over. “I’m _such_ a bad girl.”

Fitz brought one of his hands from her hip to the front of her panties and rubbed his thumb over the lace right where her clit was poking out. “But you’re a good girl when you cum for me,” he said, using his other hand to bring her head back up. “Cum for me again.”

Jemma opened her eyes to see him staring at her, watching her come apart, and between that and the pressure on her clit, she came again.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That happened. Thoughts?


End file.
